One Week
by marysunshine81
Summary: happens on a night they see each other again after a week they spent apart


**One Week**

She quickly shut the door of her car and checked the time again. She'd been checking it in almost every minute during her drive home, while she tried to avoid breaking the speed limit. Even if it was the middle of the night she didn't want to risk it. She wanted to get home as soon as possible, but safe as well. But when she stopped the car in front of her house she got out in ahurry, almost slamming the door and she ran up the stairs. She was late and someone was waiting for her.

She opened the door and was relieved to find the lights on. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5 past midnight. She couldn't keep her word, it was already tomorrow and she should have been home yesterday. She slammed the door, put down her purse and her coat and rushed in the direction of the kitchen. There was one plate on the table, that was obviously waiting for her and she saw a note beside it, saying: _Dinner in the oven_. She wasn't hungry, she'd beenhurrying home for a very different reason.

She turned to the direction of the living room. The light was on there as well, but the room was empty. She looked up the stairs and thought of calling his name, but then she changed her mind. She went back to turn off all lights, then headed upstairs, leaving her high heels on the floor by the staircase. The lights were on in the corridor, but when she looked in the direction of her bedroom, it was dark in there. She sighed, she was obviously late.

This wasn't how she'd planned that night. She'd intended to get home in time, prepare something for dinner and wait for him. She hadn't seen him for a week. He took a case in San Francisco and spent the last week there. It was the first longer period they spent apart since they'd moved in together and she couldn't help missing him while he'd been away. The last minute meeting that night had been the most unbearable she'd ever been to. She'd wanted to be somewhere else, she'd wanted to be with him.

She turned off the light in the corridor and stood in the doorway of the bedroom for a short while, until her eyes got used to the dark. He was obviously lying in her bed and judging from the way he breathed he was asleep. She had to be back at work in a few hours, she was tired, she needed sleep, but all these didn't matter, because there was one thing she needed even more.

They'd been supposed to spend this night together and she'd managed to ruin it again. She could only have left a message on his voicemail, to let him know about the change in plans and he'd never called her back. She'd been sure he would have understood, but it didn't matter anymore, because she hated herself for arriving that late. She'd planned to get home before midnight, she'd promised him she'd have hurried, but she was unable to keep her promise.

She was feeling guilty, even though she knew he wouldn't have been angry with her. She wanted to go to the bed and kiss him, to wake him up and tell him she was there, that she was only 5 minutes late. But she knew she couldn't have done that. Instead she went in the direction of the bathroom.

o-o

He was awaken by a slight noise. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the door, just to see the darkness outside. He thought he'd left the lights on, so he sat up and listened for a while when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He turned on a light and checked the time. It was 10 past midnight. He didn't remember how he'd fallen asleep. He'd wanted to wait for her. He hadn't called her back, because it had been late when he'd arrived at her house. It had almost been 11. After he'd heard her voicemail, he'd decided to pick up food for them, but when he'd seen the empty house he'd been a bit disappointed. He'd hoped she would have been home by then.

He hadn't been hungry, so he'd just put the food in the oven and taken out a plate for her and left a note. He'd done it just to show her his care. He hadn't seen her in a week and it'd been the longest week he could remember. He'd been looking for that night to spend with her. It didn't matter that he'd hardly slept in the last days, working harder than ever to get the job done in a week, he'd known all those days would have vanished the minute he would have kept her in his arms again.

He was finally there and she was finally there too. He could have waited for her to come out of the bathroom, but he didn't want to wait, he wanted to see her that very minute.

o-o

She took off her jewellery piece by piece and put them on the shelf before she looked into the mirror. She looked at her own face for a minute then got rid of her jacket and opened the tap, so she could wash her face. She wanted to wash off her makeup, along with all the troubles of that day. When she was finished and looked in the mirror again she almost lost her balance because of the unexpected sight that frightened her for a small second.

She didn't hear him come in because of the running water, and she thought he'd been asleep anyway, but he was there only a few steps behind her. She turned around and reached for a towel to dry her face and without seeing or hearing him she felt that he stepped closer to her. By the time she opened her eyes again they were standing close to each other face to face, and neither of them said a word.

She put the towel down, while he lifted both hands in her direction and she wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but she didn't move. He reached for the wet hair that stuck to both sides of her face and moved the mops behind her ears, then let down his hands again. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, but she could only think of one thing, kissing those lips she hadn't tasted for so long.

But when she closed her eyes and leaned forward, she couldn't reach his lips. She opened her eyes just to see him a step further from her. She had no idea why he'd stepped back. From his smile she suspected that he wasn't angry with her for arriving later. She was relieved to see him at the door, to see him awake, to feel his hands on her cheek just a minute ago.

She'd missed him and now that he was standing in front of her she didn't want to waste another minute looking at him. She wanted to touch him, taste him, feel his body close to hers. She took a step forward, but at the same time he stepped backwards again and she shook her head in disapproval. She thought they wanted the same thing but his behaviour confused her. One more step and he was out the door again.

Did he want to leave her alone? Then why had he come in? She could have asked, but she chose to be silent, because he was silent too. He was obviously playing with her, he obviously knew that she was under his influence, that he could control her with only his look. She wanted to fight it, she wanted to take two steps at a time just to be in his arms already, but she didn't do anything like that. She took one step forward again, and he did the same backwards. He was outside the doorstep already when he finally reached out one of his hands in her direction, obviously reaching for her hand. She put her hand in his, and he gently pulled her with him back to the room. She obeyed him, because now she was sure they wanted the same thing.

He stopped after a few steps and folded both his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, but when he leaned forward with the clear intention of wanting to kiss her, this time it was her who turned her face in the last minute, forcing him to kiss her cheek instead, which earned her a chuckle from him. She couldn't have let him play with her and not pay him back, he should have known better. She'd been longing for that kiss and the wait only made her desire stronger, but she still had the last remains of her self-control.

He didn't seem to mind the delay that much though, because he continued kissing her cheek, then his lips started to wander deeper down her neck, to her shoulder, that the top of her dress left almost fully uncovered. She didn't protest, in fact she felt her self-control vanish with each kiss and soon she started to regret her latest move, because she knew that only she could have initiated that kiss again, but that would have also meant giving in to him completely.

He didn't seem to think of what could have been going on in her head, he didn't even try to look into her eyes any more. He was busy kissing each centimetre of her bare right shoulder that her dress didn't cover. Those lips should have been somewhere else already and only she could have controlled his lips now to do what she wanted them to do, to take over her lips until both of them lost their breaths along with their minds.

But she didn't want to end up being the weaker one, she wanted him to crave for her kiss, to not be satisfied with what he was doing that moment. She tried her best to ignore his kisses and instead she started unbuttoning his shirt from the top, making sure her fingers didn't touch his body at all. For a short moment he stopped kissing her, but he didn't raise his head, he just got back to what he had being doing right afterwards. When she was done unbuttoning his shirt, she wanted to take it off from him, but for that he needed to take his arms from around her waist.

She hesitated, while he still didn't seem to care about what she'd been doing. She pulled down his shirt on both his arms and waited a short moment. The kissing didn't stop, but his hands suddenly moved from her waist, letting the shirt fall on the ground. She smiled. He was aware of what she'd been doing after all. But her hands still didn't touch him, she let him kiss her, but she didn't do anything and he didn't seem to mind. She started to get angry and for a short minute she considered grabbing her undershirt and forcing him to take it off, when she felt his arms back on her waist, but they didn't stop there, instead they went up her back, until they found the zipper of her dress.

It didn't matter that she wanted to do the same to him, she started to feel betrayed that he was planning to undress her that easily. She felt like a puppet that he could have used in any way he wanted, without giving her what she needed. Her anger started to grow and she grabbed his undershirt firmly and pulled it up on his body quickly, forcing his arms to leave her back and his lips to leave her shoulder and obey her will. She rid him off his shirt and it also forced him to look in her eyes again after the piece of clothing uncovered his face.

She threw the shirt away, her eyes never leaving his. She had no idea what he could have read from her eyes, but he must have realised her unwillingness to touch his body or return his kisses in any way. She was longing for another kind of kiss, but she tried her best not to show, she wanted him to feel the same desire on his own again. She knew she wouldn't have the power to turn her head once he would have tried to kiss her lips again, but _he_ had to do it.

After a short wait she bowed her head down and reached for his belt, but she barely touched it when his hands were on hers stopping them from what they'd been doing. She looked up into his eyes again. He was holding both her hands tightly, there was nothing else any of them could have done with their hands any more, until he would have let go of hers.

She intentionally shifted her look from his eyes down his chest to their hands and back and tried her best not to show any emotions. She was sure she'd started confusing him a while ago with her behaviour and she didn't plan to make it easier for him. But soon his hands let go of hers and in the blink of an eye they were already on her face and the next second his lips were finally on hers. His hands were just making sure her head didn't move away this time, they left her face the minute their lips touched.

This was what she wanted, to finally taste him and with his obedience her will to keep the distance between his body and her touch finally disappeared. She was loosing herself in his kiss and couldn't control her hands any more either. His hands rested on her waist, holding her tight, while her hands were wandering from his hair to his shoulders and his back, touching his skin with an impatient desire.

He was holding her close and she was holding him close and she suddenly felt uncomfortable still in her dress leaning against his bare chest. Her hands stopped covering his back, but instead of reaching for his belt as she'd tried before, they reached for his hands, lifting them up towards the upper side of her dress. When she felt his hands grabbing the opener of her zipper and opening it, she rested her hands on her side until his body moved away from hers just a little so that her dress could fall on the ground. She stepped out of the dress, tossing it aside then her hands reached for his belt once again and the next moment his pants ended the same place as her dress had.

Meanwhile their kissing never stopped, they'd been teasing each other for too long to let go off the other's lips any time soon. They were equals now, with the same desire, their hands touching every single part of the other's body that they could reach. It was their way of saying hello and welcome, they didn't need words to express any of these. They were only a few more tiny obstacles away from letting the other back into their lives again completely, but she didn't feel like rushing anything anymore. Time seemed to stop the minute he finally kissed her lips and feeling his body close to hers was all she needed to stop caring about anything else.

She knew they would soon get to where they'd been many times before, making each other happy by giving the other what they wanted. It was something natural, but special and magical at the same time. It was the level on which they fit perfectly well, where they could never go wrong and that had kept them together from the very first time. In his arms she felt like the luckiest woman in the world, his kiss, his touch made her forget every reason, pulling her into a completely different world, where she wanted to get lost, and didn't want to leave again, not even for one week.


End file.
